xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
The present invention relates to the sports of boxing, kickboxing or ring events where the competitors retire to their respective corners for rest and fluid replenishment. Currently all ring event sports allow the use of water in the corners to both cool and replenish body fluids.
The standard material used to cover the ring surface is triple reinforced extra thick 18-oz. canvas. This canvas covers a full 1xe2x80x3 thick, 2lbs. E.V.A. shock absorbing padding meeting the standards of all professional and amateur ring events commissions.
Ring canvas is not treated with water-resistant materials. Thus, if the first bout of a multi-bout event in a boxing, kickboxing or ring event uses a minimal amount of water, 8 to 32 ounces, the ring corners canvas and underpadding are permanently wet throughout the entire event.
Prior to the present invention the total amount of water used in the corner of a boxing, kickboxing or ring event spilled onto the standard canvas in each competitors comer.
This wetness creates a number of hazards for which the fluid collection system for ring events eliminates.
First, the surface of the ring is slippery and could and has caused injury to the competitors and their support personnel.
Second, the excretion of body fluids, blood, spit and perspiration, onto the standard canvas presents non-hygienic, biohazard conditions.
Finally, wet corner conditions do not allow the competitors to compete in fair, unimpaired ring conditions throughout a multi-bout event.
It is the object of the present invention to collect and dispose of all fluids distributed in the competitors corners using both sloped surface gravity and wet vacuum source drainage during both the training and competition of boxing, kickboxing and ring events.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide safe boxing, kickboxing and ring event conditions during both training and competitive events.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide hygienic, biohazard compliant corner conditions during both training and competitive boxing, kickboxing and ring events.
Another object of the present invention is to provide fair competition throughout the boxing, kickboxing or ring event.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the additional use of fluids to cool and replenish the competitors during training and competition without causing hazardous ring corner conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide customization of color, design, logo, symbol, letter(s) or word(s) imprinted on or about the surface of the invention.